Future Generation Green Party
General Information The Future Generation Green Party is Hutori's green party. Their ideology is completely based on the philosophy of Turjan Matisse. Turjan's ideology is simple: - Care for our environment - Treat animals and humans with respect - Give up on warfare - Progress is good - Grant maximal freedom without doing harm Since Hutori is going through a second civil war, the FGGP also stands pro-religion: during these hard times, we must bring the people at least something to believe in, as all other certidudes are being broken. A primary focus for this party is education: they believe that children are the future: Both these quotes were made by Mr. Matisse. Ever since his death, the FGGP has been very unstable, but recently they elected a new leader: Nicolas Gemignani, who will try to bring back stability. History Green Democratic Party of Hutori The Green Democratic Party of Hutori came into existence on the 1th of February, in the year 2504. Jessica Abbatielo used to be the chairwoman. This party was not very progressive, since its only real focus was the good of the environment. Back in those days, the Green Party has some conservative ideas, e.g. they thought sexual intercourse should be illegal in public. Either way, they found themelves quite some followers amongst the citizens of Hutori, and after a few decades they were a custom to Hutori, and they have made many changes. After the first elections already they had 15.37% of all votes, which is a lot for a green party. 8 years after they joined the government, their popularity was in an absolute peak: with 77 seats and over 25% of votes for them, they were the biggest party. During their four-year reign, they passed reveral treaties, such as the one against child labour, against the death penalty and for equal rights for women. Jessica Abbatielo can be seen as a pioneer lady when it comes to females in politics. But after their governement, things got worse for the GDPH. Even though thanks to their support in the abolition of the monarchy in 2516, they suffered great losses in each and every election that followed, and in the year 2539, they got to an absolute low of 15 seats. By then, Jessica Abbatielo retired and the GDPH lacked innovation. Everything they did was proposing the same bills over and over again. Their work was futile however, because they fainted away under the shadows of big parties, such as the Victor Schmöller Collective, and the Metek-to-Shei Movement. They needed new faces, new leaders, and a new name. New Revolutionary Greens The New Revolutionary Greens , short NRG, was the reaction against the deterioration of the GDPH. In the beginning, it took some time to adapt, but it worked: by august 2541 they had 30 seats again, and they became an active party always up for a good debate. With their headquarters in North Point, Roccato, they regularly held meetings, and they were always eager on inviting other parties over to chat and to discuss unagreements. There has been quite some controverse on this however; some politicians claim they were being brainwashed and doped. Also, all seven wives of the spokesman have been accused of trying to seduce them. The spokesman, Elijah Woodstock, claims he didn't have anything to do with it, since all he did with the politicians was singing kumbaya. However, he did mention that we was ok with it if they wanted him to share his women. Eventually, their hippie culture became less popular by the people because of their lack of responsability and their 'childish behaviour'. Probably the best thing they managed to do was revitalising the old palace of the king in Ihmetellä, standing empty for 30 years, into an art museum. This museum would be known all over the world as one of the largest and most prominent art museums. For the time it existed, it has been very good for their nation's tourism, their economy, and of course their reputation as a patron of the arts. Unfortunately, the New revolutionary Greens didn't last long: due to dope issues, Elijah Woods deceased in 2548, and due to their lack of organisation, this meant the end of the greens in Hutori for 8 years. The Conservative Union Party took advantage of this abscense, and closed the art museum's doors. Future Generation Green Party In 2556, Turjan Matisse founded the Future Generation Green Party. For his entire life, Turjan has been a fighter and a fine artist with progressive ideas, and this spirit can be found in the ideology of the FGGP as for today. Under his leadership, the FGGP fighted against the Unionists in Hutori's second civil war. In this civil war, the FGGP changed its headquarters from the treehouse fortifications in the Great Roccatonian Woods, to Matissah, a city dedicated to Turjan Matisse. Their headquarters are situated on the top of the Confederation Mountain, about 5 kilometers north from the Matissahn flat, the valley in which the glorious city is located. After Turjan Matisse committed suicide in Farbanti, the FGGP elected a new leader: Nicolas Gemignani. After the bombing of Matissah, he helped reconstructing the city and he decided to leave the Confederation for its actions. Nicolas Gemignani was also the one who brought up the idea of new costumes for the policemen. The Athlorcaean Police is nowadays one of the most colourful police force in Terra. In the same legislative period, when the FGGP had the ministry of Environment and Tourism, aswell as the ministry of Food and Agriculture. The FGGP was a big promotor of vegetarianism. In the 2590's "Protecting our Fauna" bill, the FGGP came up with a whole new idea: the OISAB - Principle. Groene ArbeidersPartij In January 2601, the FGGP had, after 15 years of punishment by the Communist Court for withdrawing aid during the Hutori Civil War, again the privilege of having an own candidate for the Head of State, and this privilege was given to Stephany Truijens. Thanks to the socialists who backed them, Stephany got a full 22% of all votes. But the GAP didn't last long: as a party who supported the Dutch minority culture in Athlorcaea, they found a lot of resistance from the PRCP and the CUP, two older parties who returned to push the Dutch culture back. The GAP attempted to pass a Cordon Sanitaire so that no one would join a cabinet with the illegal CUP, that was banned from Athlorcaea after the civil war. Due to the disbanding of many younger parties this Cordon was defeated though, and this caused the disbandig of the GAP aswell. Together with this end of the green party, many riots happened in Matissah, along with a mass suicide action. Sympathisers also showed their support by wearing a green ribbon all day. Future Nicolas Gemignani and Stephany Truijens got married secretly in Luftfurt, a town in Talmoria. They decided that together they would found a new green progressive party, the Viridis Party Progressio. Headquarters Adress: FGGP Headquarters 192 Desolation Road 20010 Confederation Mountain, North Matissah Category:Political parties in Hutori Category:Parties in Athlorcaea